A gem's keyblade
by Dark holt
Summary: Pearls Origen as her own gem and as a keyblade wielder. I suck at summerys.
1. The keyblade

I don't own steven universe or kingdom hearts.

Pearl was metating in her room when a long ago memory serfised in her mind. It was of her time as Rose's pearl on homeworld.

(All four diamonds were gathering the most woerthy woriers in the homeworld empire in the palice waiting for master Yed Sid to chose the first gem keyblade wielder. All the diamonds were arguing over who's faction the new keyblade wielder would come from. All exsept pink diamond, her mind was on other things. Pearl was zoned out because she was still a normal pearl then. Just then master Yed Sid came into the room and started to look at the gem worriors and shaking his head dissapontiedly. Yed Sid then walked up to the diamonds and asked "Is there any other canadets?" "No." Yellow, Blue and White diamond told him. "Pink diamond did you bring any canadets?" Yed Sid asked. "No." Pink diamond told him. Then Yed Sid noticed Pearl. Yed Sid starred at her for a long time. "I have made my disision. This pearl will be homeworlds first keyblade welder!" Yellow diamond was outraged. "Pearl's are just mass produced servints, a pearl can't be homeworlds keyblade master. I won't stand for it." she yeld. "Would you prefore no keyblade master?" Yed Sid asked. He then turned to pink diamond and asked for permission. She contsented and Yed Sid then turned to Pearl and sommined his keyblade and pressed the handle into Pearls hand and said "Repeat after me, With this hand I take this key, with one day it's weilder I will be." Pearl repeated the words and started to glow. Yed Sid then turned to pink diamond and said "Miss Rose, being a keyblade weilder will change your pearl. She will develop her own personality. She will stop being just a pearl and become her own gem. I will seal her memory's of today till the time is right. It's up to you to nurcher her power Rose." Yed Sid told pink diamond.)

Pearl snapped out of her transe. "I'm a keyblade master!" Pearl said with disbelieve. She put out her hand and in a flash of light a pink and and white version of the outhkeeper keyblade appeared.

hi Dark Holt here. This is my version of Pearl's Origen story with a kingdom hearts twist. The keyblade has all kinds of powers so who's to say it can't make a pearl have a since of identy like our Pearl does. To tell the truth this is really just a drable but if I get at leist one reveiw on this I'll make this a real story. So if someone likes this then please reveiw and I will write some more for this story.


	2. The message

I don't own Steven universe or kingdom hearts.

Pearl's keyblade disappeared and she went to look for Garnet. Pearl found Garnet in the burning room checking on the bubbled gems. "Garnet, did Rose tell you?" Pearl ask. "Tell me what?" Garnet asked. "About master Yed Sid making me homeworlds keyblade weilder." Pearl said. "So you finally remembered, Pearl, Rose made me promise not to tell you till you remembered. When you were becoming yourself on homeworld do you ever wonder why pearl's were treated like property, because they were. Rose tried to shield you from that while training you. Also do you remember in the war that all the enemy gems were trying to capture you for homeworld to control the keyblade. No one knew when you'd be able to soummine the keyblade and homeworld didn't want Rose to have that power." Garnet explained.

"Why didn't Rose tell me, I thought she told me everything!" Pearl said with sadness in her voice. "You weren't ready too know." Garnet told Pearl. "Why did the memory return now?" Pearl asked. "I don't know, but we need to keep this from Lapis and Peridot. Who knows how they will react to this." Garnet told her. "Garnet, Pearl help!" They herd Steven scream.

As Garnet and Pearl ran into Stevens room and it was full of shadows. "Heartless, here?" Pearl exclaimed as she sommined her keyblade. "Pearl nooo." Garnet shouted. "Thunder!" Pearl shouted as thunder bolts struck the shadows electrocuting them. "Steven are you alright!?" Pearl asked with tears running down her face. "I'm alright Pearl, but what was that sword you were using and thous thunder bolts, how did you do that." Steven asked. "That's not imporetint right know. Can you open Rose's room, Steven?" Garnet asked.

As Steven opened Rose's room Pearl, Garnet, and Steven walked in to the cloud fulled room and Garnet asked Steven to tell the room a serten comaned. After he did a floating key hole apereded and so did Pearls keyblade. Pearl raesed her keyblade and a beam of light shot into the keyhole. Rose apereded then and said "Pearl if your seeing this then you memory of master Yed Sid making you a keyblade weilder. Master Yed Sid told me that he sinced darkness in yellow diamonds heart and your memory would serfise if yellow diamond sercomed to darkness. You have too go between the worlds and protect them from yellow diamond and her heartless. First go to my amoury and put your hand on the pedistul and it will revile a gummy ship. Take Amethyst with you as one of your companions. Then go to the world of Revrint and go to the kingdom of vail. There you will find becon acadamy. They train wourreors to fight the darkness. Find you second companion there and find and defiet yellow diamond and if you see master Yed Sid tell him I'm sorry I failed him." The image of Rose disappeared and Pearl knew what she had to do.

Hi dark holt here I got a reveiw so like I said I made another chapter for this story. Now that I made this chapter I can actually see this story going some where. I am a huge fan of RWBY and who sase that non Disney worlds can't egsest in the kingdom hearts universe so I was going to make ether yang or wisse Pearl's third companion. Also if some more people read this can you tell me if it was a copout if I made yellow diamond anssam. Also if anyone who reads my other story's reads this I'm sorry the chapters are so short. The chapters for this story will get longer. That's all. Dark Holt out.


	3. Companion found

I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR STEVEN UNIVERSE.

Pearl and Amethyst were on the gummi ship on there way to Revrint. "Dang P. I can't believe Rose hid that from you." Amethyst told Pearl. "I can't believe it ether Amethyst . Also I can't believe that we have to stop yellow Diamond, I mean come on I'm just a pearl. Right now Stevens stronger than me power wise and he can't control his powers." Pearl told Amethyst. "Plus we have to find a third companion in Revrint." Amethyst said. "I wonder why Rose wanted me to go with you?" Amethyst asked. "Don't know, I'm just glad your here with me." Pearl told her.

As Pearl and Amethyst landed in vail they made their way to beacon. Looking around for a adult Pearl and Amethyst found a teacher with gray hair and eyebrows with a gray mustach. "Hello young ladies, are you here to sing up to attend beacon?" He asked. "No. I'm looking for the headmaster, Pink Diamond sent me to find a second companion here at beacon." Pearl told him. "Pink diamond you say, then I'll take you to headmaster Ozpin." The teacher said.

In Ozpin's office Ozpin was looking over Pearl with a keen eye. "So your the gem keyblade master my predesor told me would come one day. As you know beacon trains young worriers to fight the heartless and protect the worlds. If you'd find anyone to fight the darkness with you, you'd find them here. I've seen many keyblade masters come here for companions, what makes you different from them?" Ozpin asked. "I don't know. The one I swore eternal loalty too betrayed me and sent me to defeat one of the leaders of my people. I feel like I could fall to the darkness right now." Pearl told Ozpin. "Them you need someone with their powers seated in darkness but has true light in them, to show you the way." Ozpin said point blank. "I'll gather some canadets for you to disied on."

In the locker room Yang and Wisse were gathering their equipment with Nora. Wisse was exsided too be picked by Ozpin to be a potential companion of a keyblade master. "This is so great. To think I could be jerning with a real keyblade master." Wisse told Yang and Nora. "My uncle Crow was a keyblade master ones and if he's anything to go by they all are amazing fighters but come with serious baggage." Yang told Wisse. "Well that said we'll be fighting the darkness head on like we were trained to!" Wisse exclaimed. "Come on let's see this keyblade master." Yang said as they walked tuords the arena.

Pearl and Amethyst were waiting in the arena with Profeser Ozpin. Yang, Wisse and Nora walked into the arena and saw Pearl and Amethyst and noticed they were gems. Wisse noted that they were an amethyst and a pearl from homeworld, Wisse herself having spent time on homeworld with her sister Winter who was a diplomat for the world of travers town. Wisse went up to Amethyst and said "Hello I'm Wisse, you must be a very famous solider to own a pearl, so you must be a powerful keyblade master." "You got it all wrong girl, Pearl hear is the keyblade master." Amethyst told Wisse. "Good job Wisse, open mouth insert foot." Yang told her. "It's ok Wisse I haven't been on homeworld in a long time and I'm not like other pearls." Pearl told Wisse. "Hi Pearl I'm Yang. Nice to meet you." Yang told Pearl. Nora didn't care about joining Pearl. Amethyst went up to Yang and asked what her power was and how she fought. "My sembalense is to absorb damage I take and add it to my own physical power and I fist fight with my ember calica's shotgun blasts." Yang told Amethyst and Pearl "I like her." Amethyst told Pearl.

"What are your powers Wisse?" Pearl asked. "My sembalense is the power over varies glyphs that range from simple ice to time dialation and I fight with a dust fulled rapier." Wisse told Pearl. "Who to chose?" Pearl thought. "Here's what I'll do, Yang and Wisse. You will both fight me and the one who poofs me will join me." Pearl said as she pulled out her keyblade and got into her battle stanse.

"I'll go first Yang." Wisse told her as she pulled ap a glyph and rocketed tuords Pearl. Wisse diliverd strike after strike but Pearl paried them all. Wisse even tried her ultimate combo were she serounded Pearl with glyphs and bounsed off all of them trying to skuer her but Pearl gracefully sidestepped every pass. Wisse left herself wide open and Pearl struck Wisse in the stoumec with the flat of her keyblade, noacking the wind out of Wisse. "That was not a bad display of swordmen's ship, but I've had 10,000 years to learn how to fight with a sword. You do need more training though." Pearl told Wisse. Wisse let out a fustrated huff because she blew her chance to join a keyblade master.

"My turn Wisse." Yang said as she started to fire blast after blast from the ember calica at Pearl. Pearl had a harder time douging Yangs attacks. Pearl sent volly after volly of blizzard, fire, and thunder magic at Yang but she took it all head on absorbing the damage. Yang fired two blasts behind her and dashed up to Pearl and punched her in the chest so hard that Pearl body poofed and her gem fell but Yang chauet it. "Looks like I'm joining you on you quest." Yang told Amethyst as Pearl's gem started to glow and her body reformed. "Welcome the group Yang." Pearl told her.

Back on the gummi ship as soon as Yang stepped on board Pearl lost control of the ship as it started to go to twilight town's musteriuos tower on its own.

Hi dark holt here. One more stop for Pearl, Amethyst and Yang before the adventer can really begin. If you played KH2 then you know who Pearl is going to see. Oh one thing to say about this story. It takes place after KH3 and I made the worlds connected with communication and forces to fight the heartless and keyblade masters are slitly more commion thanks to Sora, Kirie, Riku, king Micky and Lea's efforts after defeating master Xanort. So Pearl, Amethyst and Yang will meet other keyblade masters in their adventer and heck mabey Pearl will save kingdom hearts and pervent another keyblade war. Now I have a request. If you read this story, even if you think it's crap leave a review with a world for Pearl, Amethyst and Yang to go to. It doesn't even have to be a Disney world like amity park from Danny Phantom or a show from Disney XD like gravity falls or star vs. the forces evil. Suggest any world and if I know it I'll use it and if I don't know it I'll look it up and if I like it I'll use it. That's all. Dark Holt out.


	4. Master Yed Sid

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BUT THE IDEA.

The gummi ship finally landed at the tower. Pearl, Amethyst and Yang entered the tower. "This feels like something is drawing me to the top of the tower." Pearl told Amethyst and Yang. "Then lets climb to the top but be ready for anything." Yang said. The group climbed to the top of the tower and were surprised to see master Yed Sid.

"Master Yed Sid!" Yang and Pearl exclaimed. "Good to see you Yang and Pearl. Yang how is your sister Ruby and uncle Crow and Pearl how is Rose quartz, I herd about the Gem rebellion on earth." Yed Sid asked. "Ruby and uncle Crow are fine, they are keyblade masters after all, uncle Crow is training Ruby and I'm Pearl's brarler agents the heartless master Yed Sid. Yang told him. "Rose is gone master Yed Sid, she fell in love with a human and had a son. His name is Steven and he's just like her." Pearl told master Yed Sid. "It's sad she is gone but good she has someone to carry on for her." He said. "Now Pearl you have questions to ask me don't you?" Yed Sid asked.

"Yes master Yed Sid. Why did you chose me to be a keyblade master and do you think I'm strong enough to beat Yellow Diamond and what's her plan?" Pearl asked. "I chose you to be a keyblade master to bring light to the gems, only you can do it. Yellow diamonds plan is to get the power of Kingdom Hearts to create an army of gem/heartless hybrids. To answer your second question you are strong enough but I'll give you the power to get stronger and Yang and Amethyst will help you." Yed Sid told Pearl. "How can we help dude?" Amethyst asked. Go into the next room to find out." Yed Sid simply said.

In the next room three fairys were fussing over a manican. "Oh you must be Pearl. Master Yed Sid told us to make you some special clothes that have special powers that he gave too only one other keyblade master." The fairy in red told Pearl. "I don't need new clothes. Mine are just fine." Pearl said. "Come on Pearl, we all need battle clothes. Mine are tare and dirt resident and they serve as a kind of armor." Yang told Pearl. "Come on P. you could use a new look." Amethyst said to Pearl too. "Fine, lets get this over with." Pearl said with an iretated huff. "All right dears all together like last time." The fairy in green said to the other two as all all three of them shot beams of light at Pearl. After the light died Pearl was in her new outfit. It was a sky blue and black short sleeve jacket with a red hood, a black t-shirt with a yellow star on it with blue jeans and a black belt with silver pockets on both sides and a star for the buckle. "Looking good P." Amethyst told her. "Nice look Pearl, it sutis you." Yang said.

"Now dear, say the words give me strength and focus on Amethyst or Yang." The fairy in blue said. "OK. GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Pearl exploded in a flash of light and after the light died Pearl's clothes were green and yellow with blue flames on the jacket and she had two keyblade's floating an inch from both her hands. One was her pink oathkeeper and the other was a keyblade that looked like an uncut key with bandeges wraped around it. "You have two keyblade's!" Yang shouted. "Why do I have two keyblade's?" Pearl asked. "Thise clothes allow you to transform for short periods of time. But be careful the clothes take your energy to transform and the transformations only last 15 minutes. The clothes will give you more powers but you have to unlock them yourself." The fairy in red told Pearl. "Now go see master Yed Sid before you go." The fairy in green told Pearl, Amethyst and Yang.

"Now you know what yellow diamond is planing for kingdom hearts, but how she will try to get to kingdom hearts is unknown." Master Yed Sid told Pearl. "What do you mean master Yed Sid?" Pearl asked. "There are meany ways to summon kingdom hearts. Having the heartless consommé the hearts of worlds, capturing people's hearts after the heartless are destroyed, the legendary X-blade just to name a few ways." Master Yed Sid told Pearl. "Yes master Yed Sid, I'll stop yellow diamond and protect kingdom hearts and all the worlds." Pearl, Amethyst and Yang said.

"Master Yed Sid told them everything!" Hades said. "Relax hot head, they can't stop us." Plasmus told him. "But how do we get kingdom hearts and our army's of gem/heartless hybrids that you promised yellow diamond?" Aizen asked. "All in good time." Yellow diamond told the counsel of villeins.

Hi Dark holt here. This chapters up so ya. I have a request to ask. Segjest world for my story. Any world will do and also segjest forms for Pearl to. That's all I ask. Dark holt out.


	5. Dive to the heart

I own nothing in this story-Dark holt.

Pearl was falling in darkness. As Pearl fell she saw a stained glass platform bellow her. She soon slowed her fall and landed on the platform. Pearl noticed that the image on the platform was of Rose Quartz with her eyes closed leaning ageanset the frame and was surrounded by gems. Then Pearl herd a voice ("Don't be afraid. Take your time. The door is still shut.")

As Pearl walked forward three paedastlis appeared, one with a sword, one with a shield and one with a rod. Pearl herd the voice again ("Power sleeps within you. If you give it form it will give you strength. Pick one."). As Pearl thought about her choice she herd as she approached each weapon and herd (The power of the gaurdean. Kindness to aid freinds. A shield to repel all.) for the shield. (The power of the the warrior. Invinsable courege. A sword of terrible distruction.) for the sword. (The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin.) for the rod.

As Pearl thought of what she needed most she asked herself "What should I choose? I need kindness, inner strength and invinsable courage to servive this journey. The Pearl herd a different voice "Why not pick all three." the voice said. Pearl than said "Voice, I pick all three." ("Wise choice. Your path is set.) The voice said. Just than the pedistleas started to sink into the ground and the platform shattered. Pearl started to fall again.

Pearl landed on another stained glass platform but this one had Amethyst leaning against the eage with her eyes closed surrounded by stars. The voice said ("You gained the power to fight. Use this power to protect yourself and others.") Then Pearls keyblade appeared. She herd agian as heartless and rubys apeared in front of her. ("There will be times you will have to fight both heartless and gems, but keep your light burning strong for you have darkness in your heart born from hurt.") As the shadows and rubys attacked Pearl easlly took them out with a few quick slashes and a thundaga spell. As the last shadow dissolved the platform was inveloped in darkness and Pearl started to sink in it.

When Pearl came to she was on a new platform had a an imgae of Yang with her eyes closed surrounded by her flame symbol. On the platform was an intrecket silver door. "Open the door." Pearl opened the door to a flash of light. After the light died Pearl saw she was in Stevens house. The voice said ("She won't open the door yet. There still time. First tell me about yourself.") In the house was Amethyst, Garnet and Steven. Steven asked "what's most important to you?" Pearl thought about it and said "Protecting my freinds." "Are freinds that important?" Steven asked. Amethyst asked "What are you most afraid of?" Pearl imeditlly answered "Failling my destiny." Amethyst asked "Is it really that scary to fail." Garnet asked "What do you want out of life?" "To be seen as more than just a pearl." Pearl answered in a shaky voice. Garnet smiled and said "To be seen as more, huh?" The voice said ("So that's you then. You want to protect your freinds. Your afriad of failling your destiny and you want to be seen as more than just a pearl. Your adventer begins at midnight. As long as you believe in yourself your journey should be a fun one.") The voice said ("The day she opens the door is far off and very near.") "What do you mean?" Pearl shouted.

The house disappeared in a flash of light and Pearl was standing on a new platform with Garnet between Ruby and Shapier surrounded by fire and ice. Pearl saw a set of stained glass stairs leading up to the next platform so she walked up them. The new platform had Steven with his shield out. Pearl then herd ("The closer you get to the light the greater your shadow becomes.") Pearl looked behind her to see her shadow coming of the ground and turn into a giant pearl like gem. ("Don't be afraid and don't forget...") the voice said as Pearl fought the giant shadow pearl. The shadow pearl summoned a spier and stabbed it into the ground and darkness swallowed the platform and Pearl. The voice continued ("...you are strong. Show her your more than just a pearl or a weapon to be used. So don't forget... you will save the world.")

Pearl woke up with a start in her seat in the gummi ship with Yang and Amethyst starring at her. "What was that P." Amethyst asked. "She was having her dive to the heart. But how we're we able to see and hear what was going on? Yang asked. "I can explain that Yang. I have the ability to project images from my gem but when I sleep I can't control it and I end up projecting my dreams for everyone to see and hear. But what's a dive to the heart?" Pearl asked. "It's a dream every keyblade weilder has shortly before or shortly after they summion their keyblade. It's suppose to help you face your inner demons and show you your true self. That's why headmaster Ozpin calls it a dive to the heart and the name stuck. It's very personal and every dive to the heart is different. We weren't suppose to see yours. Ruby told me about hers after uncle crow made her a keyblade weilder and I wish she hadn't. She said she saw me, a purple women with white hair and a pail women with strawberry blond hair dieing horribly from the heartless." Yang told Pearl. Just then the computer flashed and Pearl said "We're aproching a new world called Death city."

Dark holt here. So no one suggested worlds to use so I'm going to use my favorite tv shows, movies, anime and video games. Also this was easy to write in my notebook but hard to write on my phone. One more thing, no kingdom hearts story is compleat without a dive to the heart so that's why I wrote this chapter. Hope you all like it. Dark holt out.


End file.
